The present invention relates to apparatus and method for providing a tiltable steering handlebar for vehicles such as snowmobiles and all-terrain vehicles (ATVs).
The steering mechanisms currently sold for snowmobiles and ATVs are nearly universally in the form of a handlebar. Furthermore, these handlebars have a nearly universal “one-size, one-position-fits-all” construction. That is, the handlebars are unable to tilt to provide increased comfort for the operator as well as increased safety in the operation of a snowmobile or ATV.
The tilt mechanisms currently used to provide a tilting action to automobile steering wheels are configured to receive therethrough the steering column and do not rotate as the steering wheel is rotated. That is, this form of tilt apparatus is fixed relative to the vehicle and allows the steering shaft to rotate relative thereto. This apparatus is not conducive to use on a snowmobile or similar vehicles with handlebar steering designs without alterations to the configuration of the snowmobile or other vehicle.
It would be desirable to have a tiltable steering handlebar on a snowmobile or ATV to enable the operator to dispose the handlebar in a position that affords the operator increased comfort in the operation of the snowmobile or ATV and increases operational safety as a result and that does not require significant alterations to the snowmobile or ATV or significant increased costs.